Problem: Yann and Camille go to a restaurant.  If there are 10 items on the menu, and each orders one dish, how many different combinations of meals can Yann and Camille order? (Note that they are allowed to order the same dish, and that it does matter who orders what.)
Solution: Yann can order 10 different dishes.  After he has chosen a dish, Camille can also choose 10 different dishes.  Thus there are a total of $10\cdot 10 = \boxed{100}$ different possible combinations of meals.